


Prey

by janusrome



Series: Beside and Beyond [1]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Blood Drinking, Episode Related, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他睜開眼，發現自己並未來到眾神的國度，而是在他喪命的樹林裡。（字數：約4000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> 基本上，這是True Blood #205 "Never Let Me Go"的劇情腦補，不過關於「轉化」的敘述大部份沿用原著小說。

_「我能得到什麼？」_

_「你最渴望的——生命。」_

_「生命……」_

 

※　※　※

生命！

他倏忽睜開眼。

視覺、聽覺、嗅覺與觸覺，在這些感知外界的感官知覺開始運作之前，他的心靈的每一分每一寸都被身體內部的感知佔滿。來自身體的最深處，那是前所未經歷過的飢渴。他從來都不知道無形的飢渴竟能長出利爪，撕著他的肌肉、扯著他的骨頭，爪尖耙進他的理智，在那裡留下一道道痛苦不堪的渴望，渴望能從痛不欲生的飢渴之中解脫。

虛弱。不論是身體還是心靈，無盡的飢渴讓他感到難以言喻的虛弱。

漆黑的樹林裡沒有半點火光，灰濛的夜空中看不見明月與星辰，但他的雙眼卻能清晰辨認出一片黑暗中所有的線條和輪廓，黑色的葉片，黑色的枝枒，黑色的樹幹，他從來都不知道自己的眼睛能看得這麼清楚。

他發現自己躺在土坑裡。

他感到困惑不已，因為他不記得自己是怎麼躺進土坑的，也不認為自己應該躺在土坑裡。他應該……對了，他想起來了，他躺在木材堆上，正等著戰友為他舉行葬禮。

所以，這裡就是眾神居住的國度——Asgard？

不大可能，眾神所在之地怎麼會一片死寂？

他爬出及腰深的土坑，環伺四周。他認出來了，這個熟悉的景象他曾在死前看過；他的葬禮就是在這塊林間空地上舉行的。

我還活著？還是我的靈魂遊蕩在這世間？

林間深處隱約傳來細微的聲響，也許是野獸，他想。但手無寸鐵的他卻不感到害怕，反倒有種無以名狀的亢奮從心底竄了上來。顫抖，不是出自於恐懼，而是從頭到腳、從裡到外，他身上的每一部分都被一種無法歸類的新感官充滿。混雜著興奮、喜悅、歡愉和渴望，他被淹沒在這波如同北海巨浪的情緒之中。

轉瞬間，一道影子出現在他的面前。

那是一名膚色蒼白的少年。

他記得，這名少年就是現身在他的葬禮上的死神。

_死神以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，在眨眼間奪走他的兩名戰友的性命。他眼睜睜望著死神來到他的身邊，蹲踞在他的身畔，俯視著他。_

_在火光搖曳下，他看到一名擁有森白獠牙的少年。黑紅色的鮮血從少年的嘴角溢出，沾滿了他窄小的下巴，滴落在他的頸間和胸口。少年瘦小的身上刻著陌生的圖騰，渾身散發著不屬於人類的氣息。_

_「你是死神嗎？」他問。_

_「是啊。」少年笑著回答。_

死神。

他瞪著眼前的少年。

上一次見面，他不相信這個「小男孩」是死神；但此刻，他確實能感受到那個瘦小的軀體裡蘊涵著他從未見過的力量。

「你一定餓了吧？我的孩子。」少年緩緩開口，那雙眼睛裡竟有幾分父親望著兒子時流露出的慈愛。

你一定瘋了吧？他瞪著死神，沒有答腔。

「跟我來。」少年說，聲音雖輕，卻擁有不容他忤逆的約束力。

下一刻，他的視線裡只剩下少年的殘影。硬著頭皮，他朝向少年消失的方位舉足狂奔。很怪異的，他竟然能感應到少年身在何處，知道他往哪個方向去，彷彿他們之間有著某種連結。更怪異的是，他發現自己身體從未如此輕盈過，好像每踏出一步都不必費任何力氣。

想起自己在臨死之前連抬起一根手指都像舉起盾牌那般吃力，他為自己再度擁有強壯的軀體感到欣喜。然而，他從來都不知道自己竟然能跑得這麼快、這麼輕鬆，連一口大氣都不必喘。

……喘氣？

這個念頭令他冷不防一顫。他伸手摀住自己的口鼻，發現自己沒有氣息。

飛奔的腳步聲戛然而止，他止步於幽暗的林間，驚恐地吸氣、吐氣。各式各樣的氣味竄入他的鼻腔，乾燥樹皮的味道、新鮮青草的味道、潮濕泥土的味道，以及泥土之下腐爛枯枝的味道，這些氣味從來都不曾如此鮮明過。

接著，他屏住氣息，等待、等待、再等待，但他就是等不到胸口渴望新鮮空氣而逼迫他吸氣的本能衝動。

在他屏氣凝神之際，他聽到了無數的聲音，細微但清晰的蟲鳴聲、遠處傳來的流水聲，以及夜晚微風吹過樹梢、野草與石頭的沙沙聲。

他聽到了屬於大地的一切聲音，唯獨沒聽到自己的心跳聲。

他顫抖著把手放到胸口，由於手掌實在抖得太過厲害，他摸不出來自己到底有沒有心跳。

少年再度來到他的面前。他興趣盎然地盯著他，接著不發一語執起他的雙手。少年的手掌不大，手指甚至算得上纖細，但他從來沒遇過哪個戰士擁有這麼強勁的握力，也從來沒有經歷過只是雙手相觸就令他興奮得顫抖不已。

少年的雙手分別抓著他的雙腕，引導著他的手掌分別壓在兩個人的胸口。少年臉上的笑容混雜著稚氣和滄桑，如此矛盾的弔詭卻不知為何讓他逐漸冷靜下來。

靠著那雙不再顫抖的手，他清楚探得兩個人的胸膛都是一片寧靜，沒有心跳的顫動、也沒有呼吸的起伏。

_「你願意成為死神的伴侶嗎？」_

「你對我做了什麼？」他厲聲質問少年，用力甩開他的掌握。

少年仰著頭望向比他高上一截的他，平靜地回答：「我給了你生命。」

「生命？」他咆哮道：「沒有心跳、沒有呼吸，這就是生命？」

少年緩緩伸出手，以指尖輕觸著他的額頭，極小範圍的接觸讓他知道自己的額頭和少年的手指之間不存在著溫度差異。然而，僅是指尖的觸碰竟讓他全身泛起一陣顫慄。

「你得到了比以前更敏銳的感官、更強大的力量。在失去心跳和呼吸之後，你獲得了能夠更清楚感受到這個世界上的一切的能力，這，難道不是生命？」少年溫柔地告訴他。他說著他的母語，但他的咬字有種奇異的腔調。

「在你的舊生命即將結束之際，我賦予了你新的生命。」少年的語氣轉硬，言語彷彿化成岩石壓在他身上，迫使他屈服。

而他又怎麼能反抗擁有無上力量的死神呢？

見他低頭，少年淺淺一笑，「跟上來吧。」語罷，再度消失在他的視線之外。

他別無選擇，只能再度追了上去。

沒多久，一種難以抗拒的渴望和躁動席捲而來。

少年伏在矮叢後，伸手制止如同飛蛾撲火般直接往火光衝去的他。

一名獵人模樣的男人窩在營火旁打盹。

如果他的神智清楚，他就會聞到木材燃燒的味道、動物的皮革味與油脂味、以及金屬的味道。

然而，此刻他根本無法思考。

他只知道在血管裡鼓動的美味正在呼喚他。恍惚中，他的獠牙不由自主地伸了出來，全身上下沒有一處肌肉不在敦促著他把尖牙咬進脈搏上方的皮膚，撕開血管，吸取那鮮紅又可口的液體。  
但，少年牢牢鉗住他的手肘，不讓他貿然行動。

「永遠別讓你的衝動危害到你自己的安全。」少年低聲說道，他的聲音雖輕，但語氣卻非常嚴厲。少年堅定的目光緊緊盯著他，直到他確信那雙因為飢渴無法滿足而痛苦掙扎的藍色眼眸裡閃過一絲勉強能稱得上理智的理解神色，少年才鬆開他的鐵腕箝制。

他以遠遠超越人類的速度飛奔向營火，但少年的速度卻比他更快，後發先至來到營火邊，一把抓起高壯的獵人。遠比少年——甚至比起他——壯碩的獵人在那雙細瘦結實的手臂之下竟然毫無反抗之力，那張陌生的臉上的表情從驚訝變為驚恐。

少年的瞳孔是近乎於渡鴉羽毛的黑色，那雙眼裡閃著令人興奮又恐懼的獸性慾望。他張開嘴，露出獠牙，朝男人的頸間一口咬下。

濃郁的血腥味瞬間噴發而出，瀰漫在空中。他為此癡狂，甚至到了痛苦的地步。

少年露出殘忍的笑容，把一臉驚懼的獵人送到他的手中。

他下意識接過那個男人，壯碩的身形來到他的手中只是沒有重量的肉塊。他瞪著獵人脖子上那兩個鮮血泊泊湧出的圓洞，顫抖著，他將自己的嘴湊了上去。

原來，這，就是答案。無止盡的飢渴終於獲得舒解。

他不斷地飲下那些比最香醇的美酒還更令人陶醉的液體，無法自拔。

直到，他終於得到了滿足。

他拋下懷裡那具臉上掛著無限驚恐的屍體，抬起頭，迎上少年讚許的目光。

他感到胯間腫脹不堪，鮮血治癒了他的飢渴，在滿足於他的同時也令他亢奮，點燃了另一種慾望。

他想起來了。

在他死去的那晚，少年趴在他的身上，使勁吸乾他身上的每一滴血。

少年用力咬住他的脖子，執拗地吸飲著他體內開始腐敗壞死的血液，把他的生命急速抽離他的身體。他逐漸麻木的皮膚貼著少年冰涼平滑如大理石的肌膚，少年半裸的軀體偎著他，顫動不止。他模糊聽到猶如熱吻般的吸吮聲，感覺到包覆著少年瘦小骨架的薄薄肌肉正在不停地移動收縮，而他的腹部被某個硬物頂著。

瀕死的他被恐懼和痛苦掩埋，但卻也在彌留之際達到前所未有的性高潮。

那一刻很短暫，幾乎稍縱即逝；但卻也是緩慢，近乎永恆的。

之後，少年咬開自己的手腕，把鮮血滴入他的口中。垂死的他無力反抗。起初，他覺得噁心，但那深紅的液體除了鐵鏽腥味之外還有種說不出的甘甜，令他目眩神馳欲罷不能。更重要的，那是生命。

生命重新回到他的身上，在他的身體裡高聲吟誦古老的史詩，在他的血管裡奔騰不息。

朦朧中，他看到少年臉上的歡愉和陶醉，他感覺到所有少年能夠感覺到的。少年就在他的體內，充滿了他空蕩蕩的皮囊。他和少年合而為一，不，不只是結合，而是兩個身體融為一體，皮膚不再是界限，他就是少年，少年就是他，他們共享著同一個令人敬畏的奧祕生命。

彷彿，他與那名自稱死神的少年以某種人類無法想像、無法達到的方式在做愛。

最後，他失去意識。直到他在土坑底部醒來為止。

再度看向少年，他的眼神已經大不相同。

_「你只是個小男孩。」怎麼可能會是死神？_

_「我不是小男孩。」_

沒錯，現在他看清了，站在他面前的，是一個擁有少年外表的古老生命。

既神祕又古老，小小的軀體裡蘊涵著他無法想像的無窮力量。

他望著少年，眼裡盡是畏懼，崇敬，也是愛慕。他不由自主屈膝下跪，對一個不及他這高大維京人肩膀高度的少年表示臣服。

少年抬起手，手指輕輕撫過他的金髮，順著後腦勺沿著他的頸子滑下。那雙眼睛不再是血腥殘酷的，在火光映照之下，他第一次發現那雙眼睛是漂亮的淡藍色，如同反映著初春時分晴朗天空的結冰河面。

少年的表情既像是慈愛的長者，又像是好奇的孩子。

不需語言，兩人之間的血液連結讓他得知少年正在稱讚他，猶如那個晚上當他揚言要殺死少年時，少年忍不住咧嘴笑著稱讚他一樣。

  
他抬頭凝望著少年，直到少年在他的額頭上留下一個沾滿鮮血的溺愛輕吻。

 

※　※　※

_「你願意成為死神的伴侶嗎？」少年熱切地問：「願意陪我行過世界、度過每個黑夜嗎？_

_「我將對你傾囊相授我所知道的一切。_

_「我願成為你的父親、你的手足、以及你的子息。」_

_「……我能得到什麼？」_

_「你最渴望的——生命。」_

_「生命……」_

 


End file.
